How it Might Have Been
by John Silver fan
Summary: How Aladdin and the King of Thieves might have gone if Aladdin's mother never died.
1. True Love's Reunion

As Cassim, Jasmine, and the sultan talked Aladdin went up to his mother's room. 

"Mom."

Carina turned around and hugged her son.

"He's here." Aladdin said after his mother released him.

"How is he?"

"He's just fine. He's down in the throne room talking to Jasmine and the sultan."

When Cassim saw Carina he stopped talking. She was just as he remembered, only more healthy!

"Carina?"

"Cassim, is it really you?"

"Yeah it's really me."

The two ran to each other and embraced tightly. Both had tears of joy trickling down their faces.

The gang, even Iago, smiled at the joyful reunion of the couple that had a true love stronger than Aladdin and Jasmine's, a true love that could withstand anything and not be affected in any way!

They pulled back a little after a moment. Cassim put his right hand under Carina's chin and lifted her head a little.

"I have waited for this moment for twenty years."

"As have I."

Everything around them seemed to fade away as their lips met in a joyful, loving, passionate kiss of true love.

After they broke apart Carina took Cassim on a tour of the menagerie.

She walked on the edge of the fountain then fell back into Cassim's strong, muscular arms.

Cassim was surprised at first. Then he smiled.

Carina playfully pushed him into the fountain! He sat up and splashed her back.

They went inside, dried off, and got ready for the wedding.


	2. Secret Revealed

The wedding was about to begin, but Cassim and Iago weren't there! A few moments later they entered the throne room, in chains! 

"Rasoul, what is the meaning of this?"

"Your Majesty, meet the King of Thieves."

Carina and Aladdin sought to get to him but were stopped by two guards.

"We seized him in the treasury. He was after this."

Rasoul held up the oracle.

"Again."

"No." Aladdin said.

"And this is his accomplise."

One of the other guards held up Iago.

Aladdin glared at his father.

"Now I know why you _really_ came back."

"Your father is the King of Thieves?"

"What?"

Everyone turned to Carina. She looked at Cassim.

"Cassim, is that true?"

"Well,... uh..."

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me! Is it true? Are you really the King of Thieves?"

Cassim sighed sadly and lowered his gaze. He couldn't even look at her. He didn't deserve her!

"Yes. It's true. I am the King of Thieves."

Carina gasped in horror.

"How could you keep the truth from me like that?!"

She turned and ran up to her room.

Cassim and Iago were taken to the dungeon for life!


	3. Chapter 3

Later Carina went down to see Cassim. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said as she sat down beside him.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't accept me. I was terrified that you would hate me."

Carina turned Cassim's head so he was looking at her.

"Cassim, I would _never_ hate you, ever. I love you. _Nothing_ can or will _ever_ change that. You're my one true love."

That night Aladdin and Genie helped Cassim escape.

At Cassim's request, Genie put him back in his old clothes.

Cassim pulled the hood and veil up and took off running. The guards spotted him and chased him.

At age forty-one Cassim was faster than he had been at age twenty-one!

He turned right, knowing the guards would never think he would go that way. He went into Carina's room. Instantly, she knew it was him.

"Cassim, what are you doing?"

"Aladdin and Genie set me free. I have to leave Agrabah,... forever."

Carina went out onto her balcony and leaned against the railing.

A moment later she felt the strong, firm hands of her one true love touch her shoulders.

"I wanted to see you one last time. I also knew that if I didn't say 'good-bye' I'd never be able to live with myself."

Carina turned around and flung her arms around him.

They held each other in one last embrace. Then they broke apart.

Carina pulled the veil down and covered Cassim's mouth with her own. Tears trickled down both their faces as they shared their last kiss.

After a few moments they pulled back. Cassim put the veil back up, climbed onto the railing, jumped down into a tree, and disappeared from sight.

A few moments later Carina saw him jump onto the palace wall facing the marketplace. He looked back at her.

"I love you, Carina." he called.

Carina couldn't raise her voice above a whisper, but, in his heart, Cassim knew her answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassim ran through the marketplace, dodging the guards until he reached the city gates. He hid in the alley by the gates. 

_How can I escape? There are too many guards._

Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder! Cassim turned to see Aladdin.

Aladdin led Cassim over to Carpet. They got on and flew over the city walls.

They landed once they were a ways away from the city. Cassim and Aladdin faced each other with tears in their eyes.

Father and son embraced.

"Take care, Dad." Aladdin said after they broke apart.

"I will."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I'm not safe in the Seven Deserts so I must leave. I'll probably go to Israel."

Cassim took his Hand of Midas cape pin off and handed it to Aladdin.

"Give this to your mother. Tell her that I love her and always will."

"Okay."

"You take care of her for me."

"I will, Dad."

"You take care of yourself, too."

"I'll do my best to make you proud."

"You already have."

"Huh?"

"I'm already proud of you. You've accomplished so much in your life. I'm proud of you for that. I'm also proud just because you're my son. I felt that when when you were born, and I feel that way now. A father couldn't ask for a better son."

The two embraced one last time. Cassim set off. Aladdin turned and let the tears flow down his face.

He went back to the palace and gave his mother the cape pin.

"He wants you to know that he loves you and always will."


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly a week had passed since Cassim escaped. Aladdin and Jasmine were off on their honeymoon, Iago had been forgiven and set free, and Carina stayed in her room most of the time. 

Cassim climbed a large cliff that was in the way. He was hundreds of miles away from Agrabah!

He stopped on a ledge to rest. He looked up at the star filled sky. He got to his feet, still looking up at the sky.

"My Lord, My God, tell me what I should do."

(song begins)

Lord, show me the way/Give me strength to keep my head up high/In full faith of Your promises/All that's familiar, everyone I care for/Now so far away/Lord, show me the way/Give me strength to keep my head up high/In full faith of Your promises/All that's familiar, everyone I care for/Now so far away/Far away/Still I trust in You to show Your wonderous/Power and love/Bring me to a complete dependence/I seek Your face/And let me know Your heart/And let me know Your heart

(song ends)

Finally Cassim made it to Israel. He went to Jerusalem. There he met a woman about a year younger than him named Diana, who, luckily, knew Arabic. She welcomed him to stay with her.

Her husband had died a year before. She gave Cassim her husband's old clothes. They fit him perfectly.

Before long Cassin knew all of the language, music, customs, traditions, celebrations, and dances. He mastered the language.

One night he and Diana went to one of the celebrations in temple.

Cassim stood off to one side, watching the others dance. Diana snuck up behind, flipped her scarf over his head so it hooked around his neck, and pulled him towards the other dancers.

"Dance with me, Cassim."

"No. No."

Yet, before he knew it, he was dancing along! He stepped back after a little while. He saw one of the men fumbling with his Arabic flute.

Cassim went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I try?"

By that time everyone knew and loved Cassim.

"Not at all."

The man handed him the flute. Cassim began to play the flute's part, which he had memorized.

Finally the dancing stopped. The high priest asked Cassim to play an Arabic song on the flute. After much coaxing from the people Cassim finally agreed.

He played his and Carina's song of love. As he played tears came to his dark brown eyes. He blinked them way as best he could.

When he finished the people burst into applause. After it died down the high priest spoke.

"That was the most beautiful music I have ever heard. What song was it?"

"It was the song of love of my wife and I."

"Could you play another song?"

"I might as well since I'm up here on the platform."

Everyone chuckled.

Cassim played Aladdin's lullaby, which he had made sure he _never_ forgot.

When he finished the people burst into applause again. The high priest asked him what he had played.

"My only son's lullaby. I made sure I _never_ forgot it."

Finally the celebration was over. Cassim and Diana went back to Diana's house.

Later that night Diana went out to check on her horses. As she left the barn she heard Cassim playing his and Carina's song of love on the flute, which had been given to him.

She went up to his room just as he finished the song.

When he finished Cassim broke down.

"Cassim?"

Cassim jumped and turned around. He pulled himself together, barely.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alone for a reason."

Cassim told Diana what had happened back at Agrabah.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had passed since Cassim escaped! The gang could see that Carina was lonely. Finally they got the oracle and brought it to her. 

"Mom, ask the oracle where Dad is. Then we'll go find him."

Carina looked at the oracle.

"Where is my husband, Cassim?"

The oracle answered, "He is in Jerusalem."

Carina, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, and Genie flew to Jerusalem on Carpet. They arrived in the afternoon. The city was busy. They asked around and soon learned that they would find Cassim helping set up for the celebration that night at the temple.

They went to the temple, and sure enough, Cassim was there. With him was Diana.

"Where did I put my bag of water?"

Diana found it.

"Here it is."

Cassim took it.

"Thank you."

He gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately the gang mistook it for a kiss of love and affection. Carina couldn't keep quiet.

"Cassim!"

Everyone in the temple jumped, dropping what ever they had in their hands. They turned to the gang.

"Carina? Aladdin? Jasmine? Iago? Abu? Genie? Carpet? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you. It looks like you're doing just fine."

"Carina, what's wrong?"

"How could you?"

Cassim looked around without turning his head.

"Uh?"

"Don't play that game. We saw you kiss her!"

"Carina, that was just a brotherly kiss. Diana is like a sister to me."

"Yeah right!"

Carina turned and ran off.

"Carina! Wait!"

Cassim ran after her. When he finally caught up with her she was standing in an alley, crying.

"Carina?"

"Go away."

"Carina, please let me explain."

"Explain what?! That you've found another woman? That you've fallen in love again?"

"Neither of those things are true. You're the _only_ one for me."

"Why should I believe you? You kept the fact that you were the King of Thieves from me."

"I'm sorry. I really should have told you that."

"At our wedding you vowed never to love another woman, to remain faithful to me."

"I have. Diana is like a sister to me. It was just a brotherly kiss on the cheek. Remember how your brother used to give you kisses on the cheek?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty much how I kissed her cheek, the same way your brother used to kiss your cheek."

Cassim walked over to her.

"Carina, I love you with all my being. I love you more than life itself. You're my one true love. I will keep my vow to never love another woman and remain faithful to you."

Carina turned to him. He gently wiped away her tears and smiled at her. Carina smiled back and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

"It's okay."

They went back to the temple with their fingers entwined.

Cassim explained to the gang about Diana, and they apologized for jumping to conclusions.

"Forget about it, guys."

Then Cassim hugged Aladdin.

The high priest came over.

"Cassim, who are your friends?"

Cassim introduced the gang to the high priest. The gang stayed for the celebration that night.

They watched Cassim and Diana dance.

"He's good."

Afterwards the high priest asked Cassim to do an Arabic dance.

Cassim took Carina by the hand and led her up to the platform. He whispered into her ear what dance to do. When they got in position the gang knew what dance it was.

Genie made a few copies of himself and took the instruments. He began to play the music for the dance. It was soft, sweet, gentle, and romantic.

Cassim and Carina began dancing. When they finished the people, including the gang, burst into applause.


	7. Chapter 7

That night Carina pulled Cassim's night attire shirt away from him before he could put it on. 

"Hey! Carina, what was that for?"

"I want you to have me. Tonight I am yours."

A smile of love came to Cassim's face. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, locked the door, got in bed, and blew out the candle. Neither one of them could see, but they didn't need to see to know where they were moving.

Tonight was their night!

For a while they relived a bit of the past.

Within moments Cassim and Carina's clothes were on the floor. The only thing covering them was the blanket!

The very moment his body met hers, every muscule in Cassim's body came alive! He felt a tingling sensation run through his entire body. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in years and loved the feeling of it, just as he had the first time. That was the way God had made it.

Everything came so easily, unlike the first time. They had only thing on their minds that night: pleasure.

While their bodies were still one, Cassim leaned down, and they shared a passionate, open mouthed kiss.

Carina awoke early the next morning. The sun was just starting to rise. She became aware of the fact that Cassim's strong, muscular, loving arms were still around her.

A feeling that she had not felt in years rushed through her. It was the feeling of content. She just wanted to lay there in the arms of her lover.

She lightly kissed him and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face.

He didn't even stir. He was dead to the world. Carina didn't blame him. They had exhausted themselves the night before.

Carina smiled at the thought of the previous night. She cuddled up against her lover and fell back asleep.

Cassim finally awoke and saw that it was well past dawn. The first thing he became aware of was that he was sore and phyisically exhausted.

For a moment he didn't remember what had happened. Then he became aware of the fact that Carina was still in his arms, cuddled up against him, sleeping soundly.

It all came back to him. He knew why he was sore and physically exhausted. Never before had Carina ever demanded so much from him!

Yet, still, he smiled at the memory of the night before. He looked at his wife, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

After they fell in love, Cassim had always called her his gorgeous angel. Even now she was still his gorgeous angel. She was the most beautiful woman he had _ever_ seen in his _entire_ life!

She looked so peaceful Cassim didn't want to wake her up, but he did.

They got dressed, kissed, and went downstairs for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast Cassim showed Carina around the city. 

"I've come to call this place my home."

Carina looked away when he said. Cassim realized that he shouldn't have said that.

"Carina, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking."

Carina looked at him.

"It's okay."

They walked through the city with their fingers entwined. When they got back to the house Aladdin told them that the gang would be leaving after breakfast the next morning.

"What?"

"Already?"

"We have to get back."

That night Carina had a terrible dream.

(dream begins)

Carina ran through the field on Diana's property with Cassim. They both laughed happily.

Suddenly hundreds of Israeli soldiers appeared! Three of them grabbed Cassim! They dragged him off.

Carina followed them outside of the city, as did most of the people. Cassim was forced to stand against the outside of the city wall.

About fifty men began to throw large stones. The stones hit Cassim one after another or two or more at a time!

Then one huge stone hit Cassim in the head! There was the sound like a pumpkin bursting, and Cassim fell to the ground!

(dreams ends)

"Cassim!" Carina cried as she sat bolt upright.

"What?"

Carina looked over quickly, breathing heavily. Cassim lit a candle.

"Are you okay? You look terrified."

Carina told him her dream then burst into tears. Cassim pulled her to him. She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to cry.

Just then the door opened. Aladdin stood in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Your mother just had a horrible nightmare."

"Okay. Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, son."

Cassim held Carina to him as she cried.

"Carina, it's okay. It was just a dream."

"It seemed to real." she said between sobs.

"Some dreams may seem real, but they aren't."

Carina ended up crying herself to sleep in Cassim's arms. He carefully moved so he was propped up against the headboard. Then he closed his eyes and rested his head on the headboard.


	9. Chapter 9

Carina awoke to find herself still leaning against Cassim. His arms were still around her. She lay her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but sleep didn't come to her. 

Her dream had left her so terrified of losing Cassim that even his arms around her had little comfort!

Just then Cassim awoke. He looked down at her and smiled. They got dressed and went downstairs.

After breakfast the gang said good-bye to Cassim and Diana.

Carina threw her arms around Cassim and hugged him tightly. They kissed one last time.

Cassim and Diana watched as the gang disappeared from sight. Then Cassim ran back inside. He didn't even make it half way up the stairs before he broke down!

He pulled himself to his feet using the railing. He stumbled into his room and fell onto his bed.

Cassim cried all day. He eventually cried himself to sleep!

Diana wished there was something she could do but there wasn't.


	10. Chapter 10

About a month later, one night in Agrabah, Carina stood on the balcony of her room, looking out in the direction of Israel. She put her hand to her stomach. 

Oh how she longed to tell Cassim that she once again carried his child! She knew that it was a miracle that she had become pregnant at age forty-one, but the Lord had made it happen.

The child within her was the result of that one night back in Israel when she and Cassim relived at bit of the past.

Aladdin came out onto her balcony.

"Mom."

Carina turned around. Aladdin went over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I just wish there was some way for your father to find out."

"Tomorrow after breakfast I'll send Iago out to tell him."

Aladdin did just that.

About three and a half days later Iago arrived in Israel. He found Cassim and Diana.

"Cassim!"

"Iago, what are you doing here?"

"Well hi to you too."

Cassim laughed.

"I need to tell you something about Carina."

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"She's just fine."

"Oh. Tell me."

"She's pregnant."

Cassim and Diana stared at him.

"Come again."

"Carina is pregnant."

"How is that possible?"

"It was the Lord's will."

"That's true and that's a very good point." Diana said.

Cassim had become quiet. He opened his mouth again, but no sound came out this time. He shook his head and found his voice.

"That's amazing."

"It's a miracle."

"Yeah. It's a miracle all right."


	11. The Court's Decision

Carina overheard the court a few days later discussing wether or not they should allow Cassim to return for the baby. 

"Cassim _is_ its father."

"Yes, but he did lie and decive you, Your Majesty."

"I do not hold that against him. I know and understand why he did. Personally, I have forgiven him. I would have done the same. We should let him be here for the baby and Carina. She _is_ his wife and one true love."

"He's dangerous."

"He has since proven otherwise."

"Your Majesty, I don't think it's a good idea to let the King of Thieves return. Even if it is for a limited time."

One of the other court members spoke up.

"I think that we should allow Cassim to come back a few days before the baby is expected then have him leave the morning after its born. That way he is here when it's born and is able to see it before he leaves again."

"Carina, Aladdin, and Jasmine will fight for more time."

"What do you suggest, Your Majesty?"

"I suggest that we bring Cassim back now and let him stay until a week after the baby is born."

"But won't it be harder for him to leave then?"

"That's a very good point. Perhaps we should have him leave the morning after its born. It would give him plenty of time to be with Carina and Aladdin, and he would have time to get to know Jasmine better. It's only right that he knows his daughter-in-law better. Also he deserves to have more time with his wife and son."

"I like that idea, Your Majesty."

"Very well. All in favor say 'I.'"

"I." said most of the court members except for a few.

"Why do you oppose it?"

"With all due respect Your Masjesty, that would also give him plenty of time to learn the best ways to steal the oracle again."

"From what I heard Cassim has given up his life as a thief and is reddeeming himself. THe majority approved it. I'll have Aladdin sernd Carpet to get Cassim right away."

Carina hurried back to her room, overjoyed at what was going to happen.


	12. A Tiny Blessing and Miracle from Heaven

When Cassim arrived at the palace, Carina jumped into his arms. Aladdin hugged him after Carina stepped back. Then Carina brought him up to her room. She showed him the closet Genie made for him with all sorts of outfits, including other versions of his King of Thieves outfit. 

Cassim and Carina stood on the balcony of the room they would share for a few months and looked out over the city. Carina took Cassim's hand and placed it on her stomach.

He looked at her when the baby kicked. She smiled and kissed him. When she pulled back he smiled in return. They kissed lovingly.

Months later Cassim was awaken by Carina's scream of pain! From a laying position he jumped nearly three feet off the bed! He leaped out of bed, put Carina out the couch, and dashed down the hall to the royal physician's room. He pounded on the door like thunder.

The royal physican opened the door.

"What is it? It's just after dawn."

"It's Carina! The baby's coming right now!"

The royal physican grabbed his things and ran to Cassim and Carina's bed chambers. Meanwhile Cassim ran through the palace, getting the others.

They all waited in the hall. They could hear Carina's screams of pain. Cassim soon began pacing nervously and axiously.

The gang had _nothing_ to say to calm or reassure him! It had been twenty years since Carina had been in this situation!

Would she be able to make it and get the baby out?

Finally, a few hours later, they heard the sound of a baby crying. The royal physican came out.

"She wants to see you, Cassim."

The whole gang sighed in relief.

Cassim went into the room. He and Carina kissed passionately. Carina smiled happily at him.

"Meet your daughter, Cassie, after her father."

Cassim blushed lightly.

"Carina." he said pretending to be annoyed.

Carina giggled, put Cassie in his arms, and kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

The gang went to see Cassim for Christmas. Cassie toddled over to her father as fast as she could.

They had often come to see him with her, so she knew him very well.

Cassim had mastered many instruments. He learned how to play many of them by Genie, including the trumpet, the guitar, and many more.

Genie had given him one of each on their last visit.

While the others were down in the family room he went upstairs for a moment. He came back down with his guitar.

He sat down on the couch next to Carina and Cassie, got the guitar in the right position and began to play "What Child Is This."

After a moment he began singing. The gang was content to listen to his deep, rich, handsome voice sing one of the many treasured Christmas songs. They joined in on the second verse.

Cassim lead them in sining "Angels We Have Heard on High", "Hark the Herald Angels Sing", "Joy to the Wold", "Away in a Manger", "Oh Come All Ye Faithful", and "The First Noel."

Then they exchanged gifts.

Genie gave Cassim and Carina two gold wedding rings, Cassim gave Carina a beautiful diamond necklace, and he gave Cassie a new blanket.

She put it over her head.

"Boo!"

Cassim threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"It's not Halloween yet, baby."

Cassie took the blanket off anf smiled. She jumped into her father's strong, muscular, loving arms. She kissed his cheek, just above his beard. He kissed her back. She giggled at the tickling feeling of his beard as it brushed against her tiny face.

They all had a lot of fun that night and fell fast asleep once comfortable in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

When Cassie was five years old Carina was killed by Mozenrath! When the news reached Cassim a scream of sorrow erupted from him. He sank to his knees, sobbing his heart out. He cried for hours. 

The gang brought Cassie to him, knowing that it would be best if she was with her father.

Cassim watched his daughter like a hawk, afraid that he would lose her.

One day it was time for her to take a nap. Cassim put her on his back, got down on all fours, and took off down the hall, galloping like a horse.

Cassie held onto the back on his shirt. Once they reached her room she got off. Cassie showed Cassim the teddy bear she was going to sleep with.

"What do you think, horsie?"

Cassim pawed the air like a wild stallion and whinnied. He pranced around Cassie in a circle. Then he went over to her and nuzzled her face. He stood up, put her on her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

Cassim left the room, shut the door behind him, and went back downstairs. He sat down on the couch.

"Cassim, are you okay?"

"I still can't believe that Carina is gone."

"I know. At least you still have Cassie and Aladdin."

"I hardly ever get to see Aladdin."

"He's still your son. You see Cassie all the time."

"That's part of the problem."

"Huh?"

"The only thing she inherited from me is her long, thick, wavy hair. Everything else is from her mother. When I look at her I see her mother."

"You have to move on."

"I know. I'm trying, but part me just won't let me."


	15. Chapter 15

One night Cassim and Diana were coming back from one of the celebrations. They stopped in the hall before they parted to go to bed. 

"Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Cassim."

Before Cassim knew what was happening he was leaning in closer, as was Diana. Their lips were two centimeters apart when Cassim realized what was happening. He quickly pulled back and looked away.

"Cassim,..."

"I'm sorry, Diana, but I can't do this."

That night Cassim had a strange dream. Carina was in it. She spoke to him.

"Cassim, it's okay for you to love Diana. If you love her enough marry her. Only our marriage will matter in Heaven. You have to let go of your past marriage, until you enter Heaven, and move on to the future. You've fallen in love with Diana. You should spend as much time of your future as you can married to her, if she accepts."

Cassim awoke to Cassie knocking on his door and saying, "Daddy, wake up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay. I'll be down in five minutes, if even."

He heard Cassie run downstairs. He thought about his dream and decided to move on as Carina said. He got dressed, put the picture of him and Carina in the droor of his nightstand, and took off his ring. He heasitated for a moment, gently and almost lovingly fingering it. He shook his head, put the ring in the droor, shut the droor, and locked it.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Cassie heard him talking with Diana but couldn't make out what was being said. After a few moments the talking stopped. She went to the doorway of the kitchen and froze.

Her father stood with his arms around Diana, Diana's arms were around his broad shoulders, and their lips were locked in a loving kiss!

Then Cassie noticed something about Cassim's left hand. She looked at it for a moment then realized that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring!

"Daddy!"

Cassim and Diana turned and gasped.

"Cassie, what were you doing spying on us?" Diana asked.

"How could you betray Mommy like that?!"

"Cassie, it's not what you think."

"Yeah right!"

"Cassie, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. You love Diana now, not Mommy."

"No. Cassie, that's not true. That will never happen."

"How could you betray Mommy?"

"Cassie, I haven't betrayed her."

"Yes you have!"

"Cassie, this isn't what it looks like. I can explain."

"Explain what? That you've fallen in love again? That you have another woman?"

Cassim froze.

Unknown to Cassie that was what Carina had said to Cassim over five years ago.

"You don't deserve someone like Mommy!"

Cassim flinched visibly! Cassie had struck his most tender spot with a great force!

Cassie ran to her room.

"What are we going to do about this?"

"You are going to do nothing. It's my fault. I should have told her before I came in here. I'll go talk to her."

He entered Cassie's room to see her laying on her bed, crying.

"Cassie." he said softly.

"Go away!"

"Cassie, please. Just let me explain. I'm sorry. I should have told you before I went into the kitchen. Your mother came to me in a dream last night. She told me it was okay to love Diana. She told me that if I loved her enough to marry her, which I haven't come close to even considering. She said that only our marriage would matter in Heaven. She wants me to move on to the future. She wants me to spend as much time of my future as I can married to Diana, of she accepts. I don't know if I will or not."

Cassie sat up, wiped her tears away, and looked at her father.

"Really?"

"Really. Cassie, I would _never_ lie to you. I'm through with lies. I've been through with them for nearly six years. Baby, I love you too much to lie to you."

Cassie smiled. Cassim smiled back and sat down next to her. She cuddled up against him. He put his arm around her.

"Your old man's proud of you. You know that, baby?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Good. Everyday I'm proud of you for different things. I never know what they will be. It all depends."

"What have I done to make you proud of me?"

"There is one thing I'm proud of everyday."

"What's that?"

"You. Just you yourself. I'm proud that your my daughter. You're a miracle child."

"I know. Mommy told me many times."

"I bet she did."

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm proud that I'm your old man. You know that?"

Cassie looked at him in surprise. She shook her head.

"Well, believe it or not, I'm quite proud that I'm your old man."


End file.
